February 26, 2015 Smackdown results
The February 26, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 24, 2015 at the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. Summary The Road to WrestleMania headed into overdrive on Thursday's hottest show, with three Superstars playing capture the Intercontinental Title, another poking a stick at The Demon of Death Valley and six more battling in an explosive WWE Fastlane Six-Man Tag Team rematch! Daniel Bryan kicked off SmackDown, reflecting on the fact that, after losing to Roman Reigns at WWE Fastlane, he will not be fighting for the WWE World Heavyweight Title at WrestleMania. But before he could continue, Bad News Barrett interrupted, addressing Bryan with much disdain, taking issue with Dean Ambrose stealing his Intercontinental Title and ordering WWE's “Yes!” Man out of “his” ring. It wasn't long before The Lunatic Fringe joined the fray, though, lighting the fuse on a brawl between him and his English adversary. In the end, it was a combined attack from Ambrose and Bryan that created some very bad — and painful — news for Mr. Barrett. Amid speculation that the reason Damien Mizdow wasn't at ringside was that he was working on a “top secret” commercial, The Miz emerged alone to take on Dean Ambrose. During the action, Bad News Barrett crept in and — after suffering the wrath of The Lunatic Fringe — managed to steal back his title. Though Miz attempted to capitalize on this distraction, Ambrose quickly struck back and finished off the A-Lister with Dirty Deeds. With the new WWE Tag Team Champions Tyson Kidd & Cesaro in one corner and The Usos in the other, Naomi went head-to-head with Natalya. And moments after The Usos took over the disruptive Kidd and his dangerous partner outside the ring, The Queen of Harts seemed as if she were injured. This turned out to be a ploy to catch her opponent off guard, however, opening the door for Natalya to execute a Discus Clothesline on her former “Total Divas” co-star for the win. Taking great pains to ridicule both America and John Cena for losing at WWE Fastlane, United States Champion Rusev and “The Ravishing Russian” Lana reiterated that they would not give the Cenation leader the rematch he sought at WrestleMania. Their remarks soon drew the ire of The Real American Jack Swagger, who proceeded to unleash an absolutely patriotic onslaught. But The Hero of the Russian Federation struck back and punished Swagger by locking him in two excruciating Accolades. Following an altercation earlier in the night with Daniel Bryan and Dean Ambrose, Bad News Barrett took on The Beard — with R-Truth joining the SmackDown announce team and eyeing the titleholder's reclaimed Intercontinental Championship. In fact, it wasn't long before Truth tip-toed his way over to the ring and stole the title once again. In the contest's final moments, Barrett looked ready to hit the Bull Hammer elbow, but at the last second, Bryan countered with a Running Knee out of nowhere and picked up the three-count. With that defeated, Barrett had lost three matches in a row:Truth on last week's SmackDown, Dolph Ziggler on Raw and now Bryan! Later, R-Truth returned the stolen title to Dean Ambrose. In an exclusive SmackDown interview, Roman Reigns talked about his incredibly hard-fought WWE Fastlane Match against Daniel Bryan, Paul Heyman's comments on Raw, the way he would prepare for Brock Lesnar and the “once-in-a-lifetime” opportunity at WrestleMania. After going out of his way to poke fun at the hit TV show “Dancing with the Stars,” Fandango declared his entrance in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania. In celebration of his announcement, he went on to defeated Curtis Axel with the Last Dance. The A-Lister put his personal touch on his personal assistant's big break. Moments after Goldust overcame the latest entry in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania, Adam Rose, with the Final Cut, Stardust — disguised as one of the Rosebuds — attacked his brother out of nowhere! The Eater of Worlds demanded that The Phenom find him as WrestleMania draws near. When order completely broke down in the electrifying final moments of the huge WWE Fastlane rematch, Erick Rowan hurled J&J Security's Jamie Noble into the ring. This distracted the referee long enough for Dolph Ziggler to connect with an earth-shattering Superkick on Seth Rollins. The impact sent the “Future of WWE” flying into Ryback's awaiting Shell Shocked, paving the way for The Big Guy's SmackDown's Six-Man Tag Team pinfall. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) (w/ Kofi Kingston) defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) *Dean Ambrose defeated The Miz (2:46) *Natalya (w/ Cesaro & Tyson Kidd) defeated Naomi (w/ Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (2:54) *Daniel Bryan defeated Bad News Barrett (9:05) *Fandango (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated Curtis Axel (1:03) *Goldust defeated Adam Rose (1:10) *Dolph Ziggler, Erick Rowan & Ryback defeated The Authority (Kane, Seth Rollins & The Big Show) (w/ Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) (10:25) *Dark Match: Roman Reigns defeated Bray Wyatt Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Tensions boiled over between Bad News, Ambrose & Bryan SD_810_Photo_003a.jpg SD_810_Photo_004.jpg SD_810_Photo_009.jpg SD_810_Photo_014.jpg SD_810_Photo_015a.jpg SD_810_Photo_019a.jpg Dean Ambrose v The Miz SD_810_Photo_023.jpg SD_810_Photo_024a.jpg SD_810_Photo_026.jpg SD_810_Photo_030.jpg SD_810_Photo_033a.jpg SD_810_Photo_034.jpg Natalya v Naomi SD_810_Photo_035.jpg SD_810_Photo_036.jpg SD_810_Photo_038.jpg SD_810_Photo_042.jpg SD_810_Photo_046a.jpg SD_810_Photo_048.jpg Jack Swagger brawled with Rusev SD_810_Photo_052a.jpg SD_810_Photo_056.jpg SD_810_Photo_059a.jpg SD_810_Photo_062.jpg SD_810_Photo_066.jpg SD_810_Photo_069.jpg Daniel Bryan v Bad News Barrett SD_810_Photo_073.jpg SD_810_Photo_075.jpg SD_810_Photo_077.jpg SD_810_Photo_083.jpg SD_810_Photo_086a.jpg SD_810_Photo_094.jpg Fandango v Curtis Axel SD_810_Photo_098.jpg SD_810_Photo_099.jpg SD_810_Photo_103.jpg SD_810_Photo_104.jpg SD_810_Photo_105a.jpg SD_810_Photo_108a.jpg Goldust v Adam Rose SD_810_Photo_111a.jpg SD_810_Photo_113.jpg SD_810_Photo_115.jpg SD_810_Photo_117.jpg SD_810_Photo_119.jpg SD_810_Photo_123a.jpg Ziggler, Rowan & Ryback v Kane, Rollins & Big Show SD_810_Photo_127a.jpg SD_810_Photo_140.jpg SD_810_Photo_141.jpg SD_810_Photo_150.jpg SD_810_Photo_154.jpg SD_810_Photo_156.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #810 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #810 at WWE.com * #810 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events